Verdad o reto
by darknessqueen2012
Summary: Qué pasaría si en un juego de verdad o reto. bella se emborrachara, como es que hará Edward y los demás para controlarla... Denle una oportunidad espero que les guste la historia
1. Chapter 1

Era un día como cualquiera y estaba en la casa de los Cullen. Alice estaba sentada al lado de Jasper, Rosalie con Emmet y Yo estaba en las piernas de Edward mientras él jugaba con mis cabellos. —esta película no está tan mal...— decía Alice mientras Rosalie solo se pintaba sus uñas. —no, pero estoy aburrida— decía mientras Emmet sonreía. —ni lo sueñes Emmet— escuchaba la voz de Edward enojado.

—vamos Eddy no te enojes será divertido.— le decía mientras sentía como él se tensaba. —ya te dije que no— le decía enojado. —pueden decirnos de que están discutiendo ahora— decía Rosalie mientras los miraba enojada.

—que tu esposo... Quiere que juguemos Verdad o Reto— le decía Edward enojado. Solo veía como Alice se le alumbraba los ojitos. —¡si, eso es muy divertido! Decía mientras aplaudía y saltaba como loca.

—vamos Edward, yo también quiero jugar— le decía mientras el solo me miraba preocupado. —bella, es que no sabes cómo estos juegan... Es horrible... Más con el capitán sentimental— me decía mientras miraba enojado a Jasper que el solo sonreía de oreja a oreja.

—vamos Edward... Yo quiero jugar— le decía mientras hacía mi cara de cachorro recién nacido —está bien... Pero no digas que no te lo advertí...— me decía mientras nos íbamos todos a sentar en la mesa.

—bien... Ya saben las reglas de el juego... Quien empieza— decía Alice mientras Jasper alzaba la mano. —yo, Edward verdad o reto— decía Jasper mientras Edward rodaba los ojos... —verdad— respondía Edward de mala gana.

—que tan lejos han llegado con bella— decía mientras Edward solo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos y yo escondía mi cabeza en su pecho roja a más no poder.

—Jasper... Te estás pasando— decía Edward mientras Alice se reía —vamos Edward sabes las reglas— decía mientras Edward solo rodaba sus ojos

—si preguntan si sigue virgen la respuesta es sí...— y como lo detesto... Como quisiera que Edward me tomara y me hiciera el amor... No me importaría que nos vieran... Mmm acabo de gemir... Que me está pasando...

—Jasper, ya cálmate...— le decía Edward a Jasper mientras el solo sonreía —lo siento hermano pero no pude dejar pasar la oportunidad... Jajaja— solo Alice sonreía

—bueno sigamos con el juego...— solo veía que Edward tenía una sonrisa... Mmm que hermosa sonrisa... —bella se te cae la baba jajaj— decía Alice mientras yo me ponía roja como un tomate. —mmm ok Alice Verdad o Reto— decía Edward mientras Alice solo lo miraba enojada... —como te gusta jugar con mis visiones... No veo nada— decía toda frustrada.

—ese es el punto hermanita.. Para que sea interesante o no me digas que tienes miedo.— le decía Edward mientras ella solo se sentaba cruzando los brazos como niña chiquita.

—está bien... No, no tengo miedo... reto— decía Alice enojada mientras Edward solo sonreía, a pesar de que era la sonrisa que él hacía cuando quería dar miedo a mí me causaba el efecto diferente.. Solo me quería tirar encima de él y besarlo hasta que ambos olvidáramos nuestros nombres.

—valla Bella... Siento que tienes un gran sentimiento de lujuria cada vez que Edward sonríe...— decía Jasper... —tonto cuñado vampiro que sabe los sentimientos de uno...— decía en voz baja mientras todos estallábamos en carcajadas.

—y eso no es nada... Espera cuando ya tengas más de 50 años viviendo con ellos.. Al menos tienes suerte de que Edward no lee tu mente...— me decía Emmet molesto.

—bueno ya no... Ni crean que el duende se salva...— decía Edward mientras Alice solo lo miraba con miedo. —Edward por favor no... Todo lo que quieras menos eso... Te prometo que me voy a portar bien.— le decía mientras Edward solo sonreía.. —no, esta me la debes enana— decía mientras todos los mirábamos sin entender.

1 minuto después salió Alice con una falda aguada que no le veía nada bien y una blusa de abuela. —sí que esta vez ye pasaste— le decía Alice mientras Edward solo se sonreía al igual que todos...

—ok Rosalie... Verdad o reto— decía Alice mientras ella solo sonreía —verdad... No quiero que me hagan hacer nada... No me quiero ensuciar mis uñas— decía mientras se volteaba y se pintaba las uñas nuevamente.

—donde es el lugar que más te gusta hacerlo con Emmet— le decía mientras ella solo se reía. —en tu closet.— le decía mientras la enana la miraba con ojos que la quería matar.

—Rosalie Cullen Hale Sabes que ese es un santuario para mí— le decía Alice mientras Rosalie solo se reía... —Bueno pues ya vez, la vida es así— le decía mientras se empezaba a reír.

—vamos a ver quién sigue— decía mientras se nos quedaba viendo a mi y a Emmet. —yo Rose por favor yo— levantaba la mano Emmet como niño chiquito cuando quería responder una pregunta en la clase.

—ok, Emmet verdad o reto.— le decía Rose mientras el solo sonreía —verdad primor— le decía el joven mientras ella solo lo miraba inocentemente mientras le enseñaba sus pechos meneándose —que es lo que más te gusta de mi— le decía ella mientras Emmet se lamia los labios y le avía gestos como apretando sus cenos de lejos.

—de ti me gusta todo mamacita... Pero hay dos cosas que puedo pensar que me encantan— le decía el Emmet mientras Rose le aventaba un beso.

—ok bella verda...— —ni te atrevas Emmet— decía Edward mientras casi le saltaba en cima. —tranquilo Eddy... Recuerda que no te puedes meter en el juego de otro... Son reglas de la casa.— le decía Emmet mientras el solo se sentaba en su silla.

—ok hermanita humana... Verdad o reto— me decía mi querido futuro hermano vampiro... Sé que si digo verdad me tachará de gallina... Maldita sea... — RETO— le decía mientras Edward solo rodaba sus ojos.

—te reto a que te tomes esta botella de vodka— me decía mientras salía a velocidad vampirica y regresaba con una botella en sus manos. —está bien... Digo bueno, que tan malo puede ser— le decía mientras me iba a acercar a la botella pero Edward agarraba mi mano.

—bella, no creo que sea buena idea— me decía mientras yo solo le decía —recuerdo cuando los conocimos y te conté de el reto sobre tierra... Que acaso crees que no voy a poder con un poco de alcohol— le decía mientras agarraba la botella de las manos de Emmet.

—Edward, tranquilízate... Yo puedo con un poco de licor...— le decía mientras empezaba a tomar la botella... Ellos según querían que tomara todo lo que pudiera, bueno nunca he estado habría... Que tan malo puede ser...

Ok. Este es el primer capítulo... Creo que va a ser un poco corta la historia... Tal vez no, bueno espero que les este gustando... Y se cuidan les mando muchos besos

Darknessqueen


	2. Chapter 2

7467

Bella se había bebido la mitad de la botella, no sé como la deje hacer esto... Pero toda la culpa es de el estúpido de Emmet.

(Cielos Edward tiene un trasero hermoso) yo solo sonreía esta Bella... —si mi amor, también tú tienes un trasero hermoso.— le decía mientras todos se me quedaban viendo...

—y por qué le dijiste eso— me decía Alice mientras yo solo rodaba mis ojos.

—solo le conteste a lo que ella me dijo.— solo notaba como ella me miraba como que estuviera loco.

—Edward, Bella nunca hablo— decía Rosalie igual se sorprendida.

—pero si yo la escuche...— les decía sin entender... Cuando miraba a Bella notaba que ella definitivamente no estaba hablando, pero escuchaba lo que pensaba. Qué raro.

—¿por qué la escucho?— les decía sin entender.

—bueno, está relajada por el licor, así que imagino que por eso ella bajo el escudo que ella tiene— decía Jasper, bueno tiene razón, digo.. Ella está relajada así que sin pensarlo lo baja...

—Edward, oye... Estás muy frío. Deberías arroparte— me decía mi ángel mientras me tocaba mis manos. Yo solo rodaba los ojos.

—Bella aún que me traigas el cobertor más grande seguiré frío, recuerda que soy vampiro— solo notaba como ella empezaba a gritar y abrazar a Jasper.

—ahhh ayúdame, es un vampiro— decía Bella mientras Jasper solo se empezaba a carcajear abrazándola.

—ya te sientes bien.. Eh.— miraba a Emmet enojado. —no te da vergüenza de lo que le has echo a Bella.

El solo agachaba su cabeza. —si, me siento mal— al el estúpido se dio cuenta que el daño que había echo. —hubiera echo esto antes... Esto es sumamente gracioso.— solo se escuchaba esa risa tan peculiar de el.

—Bella, mi amor.. Ya por favor... Relájate mi cielo.— le decía mientras quería agarrar su mano para agarrarla.

—no, ayúdame... El vampiro me quiere chupar la sangre— gritaba mientras abrazaba más a Jasper y este se carcajeaba más si hubiera sido humano ya se hubiera orinado de la risa...

—Bella, ya deja de estar con tus payasadas... Sabes que todos somos vampiros, hasta eres mi novia y te vas a casar conmigo— le decía mientras rodaba mis ojos.

—enserio— solo veía que se quitaba de abrazar a Jasper.

—si, mi amor— le decía mientras la abrazaba

—entonces podemos tener sexo— que siempre piensa en eso o que... No quiero lastimarla además que yo quiero tener relaciones hasta después de el matrimonio...

—no Bella, no podemos hasta que nos casemos... En eso habíamos quedado— le decía mientras ella solo se encogía los hombros...

—ok, no importa... Como quiera hay alguien que también me gusta de esta sala...— ahora quien le gusta de mis hermanos, por lo que veo Bella cuando está borracha es más calenturienta.

—y tú, quieres tener sexo conmigo— decía Bella mientras Rosalie la miraba como marciano.

—ahhh pues yo, este... Umm Bella, eres muy bonita... Pero mejor hay que seguir siendo amigas además que Emmet se enoja. Recuerda que estoy casada— le decía Rosalie mientras Emmet solo sonreía.

—yo no me enojo osita... Con tal que me invites a ver— decía Emmet mientras Alice le metía un golpe.

—ya no estén con sus perversiones, no se pero por alguna razón. No puedo ver el futuro de Bella.— decía preocupada

—Alice, Bella ahora no está pensando, no toma decisiones sólo actúa a lo estúpido— bueno, es una buena teoría...

(Valla, el pelirrojo esta guapísimo) hay vamos de nuevo. —mi amor, no te quieres ir a dormir— solo Emmet se empezaba a quejar.

—hay no, yo me estoy divirtiendo, si quieres después te la llevas— este estúpido.

—ven amor... Vamos— le decía a Bella mientras la cargaba en mis brazos.

—al fin me vas a hacer el amor— me decía Bella mientras me abrazaba mi cuello. —ok, vamos mi vida— solo me empezaba a besar mis labios.

Esta tarde iba a ser larga, que puedo hacer para quitarle esa borrachera... Cuando llegamos a la cama solo me acostaba con ella mientras le empezaba a cantar su nana.

—espera, me puedo poner más cómoda— solo veía como se paraba eh iba al baño. Cuando regresó no lo podía creer... Traía una tanga negra, y en brazier de encaje negro. Si me preguntan cómo se veía sexy... Ya que la ropa era casi transparente.

—Bella, por favor ponte tu ropa— le decía casi con un gemido.

—pero así estoy cómoda señor vampiro— me decía como niña chiquita mientras se pegaba a mi cuerpo.

—Bella— era una tortura tenerla así... Por qué me hace esto... Tengo que conseguir ayuda...

—ALICE!— gritaba mientras nadie venia, que diablos están haciendo...

(Así, Alice, metete lo más adentro) se escuchaba el pensamiento de Jasper... Ugh estos así son siempre o que...

—Alice sácate eso de la boca, sé que me escuchas— le decía enojado.

(Edward, solo por qué tú no cojas no significa que todos seamos vírgenes) pensaba de mala gana... Se ve que estaba molesta.

—Alice, Bella se puso una tanga y me está tentando— le decía mientras solo escuchaba su risa. Con la de los demás.

—hay si pobrecito, una indefensa humana de 120 libras lo va a violar.— decía Emmet mientras solo se escuchaba un golpe, imagino que de Rose.

—Edward solo recuerda que la amas, estoy segura que nada le va a pasar— bueno tal vez Rose tenga razón... Creo que puedo darme una oportunidad... A quien quiero engañar. Desde el primer momento que la vi le quise hacer el amor... Y ahora lo haría.

—Bella— donde se habrá metido... —Bella— gritaba otra vez pero ella ya no estaba. Tango que buscarla.

—Rosalie, Alice, Jasper y Emmet. Esta de Bella se fue, no sé donde se metió.. Y solo está en ropa interior. Así que por ningún motivo salgan de sus cuartos— les decía mientras solo Alice se reía.

—tranquilo Edward la vamos a encontrar... Si quieres ahora la buscamos.— teníamos que encontrarla, quién sabe dónde fregados se había metido.

—oigan, Bella vino en su camioneta no— preguntas Rosalie

—si. ¿Por qué?— solo ella se ponía nerviosa.

—por qué no está...— solo salía corriendo.

—como que no está, maldita sea, donde se habrá metido...—

—bueno, en el estado que esta dudo que llegue muy lejos... Tal vez la encontramos estampada en un árbol— se empezaba a reír Emmet.

—te das cuenta que Bella es una humana verdad, si algo así le pasa, ella se puede morir— le metía un golpe Rosalie.

Si, se puede morir... Y todo sería mi culpa por estar distraído, que estúpido fui al dejarla sola... —Todo esto es mi culpa, Bella se va a morir... Y todo va a ser mi culpa..— solo caía arrodillado. Yo no sabia e me pasaría si algo le pasaba a mi Bella.

—bien echo Rosalie— le decía Alice enojada. —Edward, en vez de estar aquí llorando hay que ir a buscarla, no creo que este muy lejos... Solo vamos ándale.— tiene razón tenemos que buscarla.

No te preocupes mi amor, te vamos a encontrar.

Hola aquí tienen el otro capítulo, espero que les este gustando la historia. Bueno se cuidan y que estén bien. Les mando muchos besos.


	3. Chapter 3

664

Como es que se pudo perder... —bueno, como está en carro va a ser un poco más difícil de encontrarla.— solo me subía a mi Volvo mientras Alice y los demás se subían.

—Alice no puedes ver nada— preguntaba Jasper mientras ella solo agachaba su cabeza.

—no, como dijo Edward ella ahora no está haciendo decisiones así que no la puedo ver.— espero que te la encontremos pronto.

*ring* —bueno— decía mientras contestaba el teléfono. —Edward, Bella está en mi casa... Pero parece que está un poco tomada.— escuchaba la voz de Jessica acelerada.

—Jessica, solo tranquilízate y dime que está pasando... Donde está Bella— esta mujer así como esta de loca no sabía que pensar.

—bueno, lo que pasa es que hoy es mi cumpleaños, no sé si recuerdan que los invite... Sabes mi papa me compro un paste gigante y estoy usando este nuevo vestido que me queda a la medida.. Además que— esto ya me estaba desesperando, como quisiera estar allá para torcerle el cuello..

—JESSICA, CONCÉNTRATE, DONDE DEMONIOS ESTÁ MI BELLA— le gritaba mientras ella solo se quedaba callada.

—bu..bueno, está en mi casa. Ahora te mando la dirección— no sé cómo pudo agarrar el teléfono de Bella, cuando me llamó pensé que era ella.

—entonces... ¿Dónde está? Preguntaba Alice mientras yo solo rodaba los ojos.

—parece que esta en la casa de Jessica...¿Qué habrá pensado Bella al irse a la casa de esa vieja...— solo Emmet se empezaba a reír.

—haber si no se le avienta a Mike, con eso de que andaba caliente— yo solo gruñía casi rompiendo el timón.

—si algo le pasa a Bella, juro que jamás te perdonare— (perdóname hermano, tal vez si me pase un poco... Pero sabes que amo a Bella igual que a ti) pensaba Emmet sabía que él estaba arrepentido. Pero se lo merece, aún que el que tuvo aquí la culpa fui yo... Al haber aceptado que ella bebiera.

Cuando llegamos a la casa solo notaba como estaba Bella abrazando a Ángela, al menos no estaba con Mike... —Angi tú eres mi mejor amiga... Y te quiero mucho— le decía mientras la abrazaba y lloraba... Como me duele ver a si a mí Ángel.

—oye, que no su mejor amiga soy yo— gritaba Alice haciendo un puchero.

—Alice, claro que te quiere, pero ahora no está pensando.. Que no recuerdas que hasta se le aventó encima a Rose.— solo ella se empezaba a enojar.

—pero mira se lo está diciendo...— decía enojada... Este es el problema con esta enana.. Era muy territorial...

—Alice, Bella está dejando que planees la boda, además que te pidió que fueras su dama de honor...— solo ella se empezaba a reír.

—sé que tienes razón, pero me da coraje— solo me empezaba a reír.

Cuando nos acercábamos a Bella ella solo me miró y se me aventó encima a abrazarme. —Eddy— gritaba mientras yo la atrapaba en mis brazos.

—Hey mi amor, ya vámonos— le decía mientras ella solo negaba con la cabeza.

—no Edward, mira... Te quiero presentar a alguien— me decía mientras jalaba mi mano.

—ok, mi amor... Vamos— quemas quería yo que sacarla, pero no podía ya que todo mundo nos veía.

—mira Ángela, este es mi novio el vampiro que está guapísimo— QUE DIJO.!

Hola chicas como están, sé que está un poco corto, pero ojalá que disfruten la historia tanto como yo. :)


End file.
